


Let's Kiss and Makeup

by squiggly_squid



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, bath tub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/pseuds/squiggly_squid
Summary: This is a Ko-Fi gift for the lovelyAmariahellcatof her OC Lily Evans andWafflesrock'sOC Tiberius Ramas fromBroken Souls. Go check it out! It's great!





	Let's Kiss and Makeup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amariahellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/gifts), [Wafflesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/gifts).



Lily barely manages to wait for the door to the apartment to slide open before shuffling her feet as she enters, a huge, over dramatically tired sigh filling the entry. While today’s Valkyrie training wasn’t necessarily difficult, it took  _ all day _ and she didn’t even have the benefit of having her turian boyfriend with her to keep her company. The Primarch was dealing with ambassadors from the other turian colonies both in person and over vid comm and Tiberius had to be there, his duties as the Primarch’s guard coming before his involvement in the Valkyrie program.

So when she comes home tired, sore, and wanting more than anything to shower in her  _ own  _ bathroom, she’s more than happy at the possibility of spending the rest of the night watching cheesy vids with Tiberius until they both passed out. That, or until they decided to finish off the night with something much more  _ entertaining. _

_ Not like that’s even a question _ .

She huffs a amused snort and grins at herself. Of  _ course  _ she and Tiberius were going to end the night with some amazing sex. They might not even make it off the couch and really, she can’t find any reason to complain. If she could, she wouldn’t even sleep, but duty and responsibility as an adult calls, so they have to get at least some sleep. Especially when she  _ knows  _ she’s going to need to expect quite a bit of paperwork coming in concerning some implements of more dextro friendly supplies on Alliance ships in the rare case that they may find themselves needing to feed turians instead of waiting for Hierarchy aid.

“Hey,” Tiberius greets as he walks into the living room with a soft smile.

“Hey.” She returns the grin and looks him over, finding that he’s already changed into something more comfortable for home. “How’d it go?” she asks as she pulls off her jacket, shifting it to the crook of her elbow as they hug.

“As well as you’d think.” He rumbles as she hums in amusement and gently pries the jacket from her hands. “The colonies are worried about Taetrus right now.” Shrugging, he pushes a strand of hair from her temple. “How’d the training go?”

Lily snorts and tilts her head into his touch as he smooths some of her battle-tossed hair. “The simulation design had us in a decently balanced situation. I think we might even learn a thing or two with this program.” She grins and nudges him. “I’d definitely like to see how we can work the field with your biotics watching my back while I get right in there.”

_ And we’ll be more prepared when someone throws a unexpected YMIR at us. _

Tiberius chuckles and shakes his head a bit, but smiles. “It’d be interesting for sure.”

Lily nudges his side with a smirk and turns towards the hall, going a bit easy on her sore limbs. She knows she might have been taking on more work than she should have as the instructor in the simulation and ended up with some soreness as a result, but she just needs a nice, hot shower, food, and relaxation and it’ll all be a distant memory.

“Now,” she starts as she turns around to walk backwards and give her boyfriend a smirk, “How about you ….” She points to him before turning her finger to her chest and continues, “And me go have a nice. Hot. Shower?” 

She grins wider when she catches the slight growl of approval and stops when she enters the bedroom in order to grab the jacket from his hands and toss it on the bed. In too much of a hurry to get home, Lily didn’t bother showering after training aside from quickly splashing her face to remove the sweat and dirt once she changed out of her armor. She also admits that the idea of showering  _ together  _ was a hell of a lot better sounding than her alone in the shared training showers.

“As if I’d say no,” He says with a low thrum to his vocals as he steps forward, cupping her cheek and leaning in to kiss her.

Lily smiles against him, closing her eyes as she lets their tongues touch, his rougher one sliding along her own as she breathes in his deep, rumbling sounds. She hums in approval when she feels his hands slip down her sides, talons dipping beneath the hem of her shirt. Her skin prickles as his rough fingers slide across her skin, lifting her shirt up and she sighs against him, closing her lips around his tongue to suck. That rips a growl from his throat and Tiberius only pulls away - though reluctantly - to pull off the shirt completely, but she steps away before he can dip down to return the kiss in order to get off her bra. She doesn’t really want to waste time fumbling with the clasps between his larger fingers and talons and he seems to understand as he doesn’t chase after her until he gets his own shirt off, tossed aside to some reach of the room.

It’s when Lily moves to toe off her boots that she feels a sharp pain shoot from her ankle and up her leg. She gasps and stumbles a step, immediately getting Tiberius’ attention. She hears his sharp trill as he follows to help catch and steady her and she takes his hands, huffing a weak laugh at her forgetfulness.

Of  _ course  _ she would have hurt her ankle jumping down from the cover she had taken in order to dart out into the field and grab the practice mechs’ attentions from one of her trainees not yet ready for enemy fire. She felt it when she sprained it landing, but it wasn’t swollen when she changed and she could walk on it, so she completely forgot of the entire incident. Unfortunately, she obviously isn’t so lucky.

“What’s wrong?” Tiberius asks, his voice higher in worry as he looks her over. “You’re hurt.”

Lily gives him a weak smile of reassurance as she moves to the bed and sits to ease off her shoes. “It’s alright. Nothing huge.”

“Nothing huge?” He growls when she winces and finally gets her shoe and sock off, revealing a blossoming bruise around her slightly swollen ankle. “You call  _ that  _ nothing huge? And you didn’t even tell me.”

“It’s okay, really.” She sets her shoes down and tries to roll her foot, biting the inside of her cheek to stifle the hiss.

She can  _ feel _ the upset radiating off of Tiberius and when she looks up, she sees his mandibles clamped to his jaw. “What happened?”

Letting out a deep breath, she shakes her head slightly to try and ease his concern. “It’s okay. Probably just sprained it. I really didn’t even think about it until now.” She huffs a laugh at herself, at how ridiculous it must be for to have gone through the whole training simulation and come home complaining about a sore ankle. “Really, it’s nothing.”

“It’s not ‘nothing,’ Lily,” he says, lowering to look her in the eyes. “You still haven’t told me what happened. Maybe we should see if it’s an issue with the simulation grounds. Maybe it’s levels are too drastic for human anatomy, the drops more detrimental to training than-”

“Tibs,” Lily says to cut him off, laying a hand on his arm with a smile. “It’s okay. It’s not the course. I just underestimated a jump, that’s all. A dumb accident.”

“Under ….” Tiberius pulls his mandibles in and looks at her, a clear look of disapproval in his expression. “You mean this could have been avoided.” He stands and flicks his mandibles, humming in something Lily can’t quite place. “Were you going to tell me if you hadn’t had the trouble taking off your shoes?”

She purses her lips at that, not sure she really likes the sound of that. Of course she wouldn’t have said anything because there’d be no point. She knows he’d worry and making him stress over something that wasn’t even on her mind, wasn’t even bothering her, seems worse than him being blissfully ignorant.

“No,” she says, crossing her arms across her bare chest. “I didn’t even  _ remember  _ until then that I even did anything.” She stands up, trying to seem larger as she takes a stand. She’s still tiny compared to him, but it’s a difference from sitting on the bed. “I’m okay. Nothing’s broken and a sprained ankle isn’t going to kill me-”

“That is  _ not  _ something that’ll convince me-”

“It’s the truth!” She throws her hands up. “Honestly! I’m not a breakable doll, I’m a damn soldier! A sprained ankle is nothing. I just need rest and there, I’m fine.”

Tiberius watches her as she crosses her arms again to try and keep down her irritation. “And what’s going to happen when you underestimate something else? What if you get hurt  _ worse _ ? I’m not there to watch out for you-”

“For Christ’s sake!” Lily makes her own growl as she sighs and walks around him towards the bathroom. She’s going to end this fight before it gets worse, before they start saying things they don’t really mean. That, and this all is the very opposite of what she wanted to do tonight. “I don’t need you ‘watching out for me.’” She takes a deep breath, balling her fists once and slowly relaxing them. “Now … I’m done talking about this. I’m going to take a shower  _ alone _ .”

She doesn’t wait for him to respond as she storms into the bathroom, slamming the door. Sure, she was wrong and made a stupid mistake, but she doesn’t need her hand held. She doesn’t need to be treated like she can’t handle herself. Tiberius needs to treat her like an equal on the battlefield just like he does at home.

Why can’t he do that?

Letting out a deep breath, Lily leans on her hands on the counter, dipping her head to try and calm her thumping heart. She doesn’t like fighting with him, but she won’t just stand by when he doesn’t respect her, she’ll stand up for herself. The Alliance -  _ life _ \- taught her to be strong.

_ But why does it still feel so  _ **_wrong_ ** _? _

Clenching her eyes, she lets out a slow breath and stands up. She has to admit that, standing here and staring her half-naked reflection, she really is sore and her ankle is  _ killing _ her. It just makes her more confused about her stance and she forgoes the shower, not willing to be stubborn enough to cause herself more pain by standing. That, or possibly slipping because she’s unsteady on her feet. She may be mad at Tiberius, but she doesn’t want to cause him to worry even more over her because she was too proud to admit that she’s hurt.

Turning from the mirror, she shuffles to the tub and turns it on, setting the temperature high in hopes that it’ll help her relax. She knows heat isn’t the best for a sprained ankle, but there’s more than just her ankle that hurts. Her limbs even feel like lead as she pulls off her pants and panties, balling them up and dropping them into the hamper. She stops and watches the water pour into the tub, hands fidgeting as she thinks over what just happened.

She knows what she did in training was stupid. It could have ended up with much more than a sprained ankle, she’s heard the stories of such, and she’s lucky she can still walk on it as much as she had. She doesn’t even know why she forgot her own safety to rush towards the aid of a trainee instead of using the comms, the logical and better choice. There was also a medic at the facility perfectly capable of splinting her foot before she left, even given her something for pain, but she chose not to. She would have rather ignored it to get home than stick around for medical aid and possibly let Tiberius know, make him worry.

Why didn’t she want him to know? It was more than just caring about him worrying. She likes that someone cares enough to worry after her injuries, even if she also wants them to know she can handle herself. He meant nothing by questioning her. He wasn’t challenging her skills, he wasn’t accusing her of anything …. 

She just didn’t like being reminded she messed up. That was it, plain and simple.

“Stupid,” she whispers. Of  _ course  _ he didn’t mean to insult her in any way and she  _ knows  _ he would never rub her mistakes in her face, but she still snapped at him.

Because she’s still so new to this, to someone caring for no other reason than because they …. Because she just doesn’t know. She  _ thinks  _ she sees something there, but she doesn’t want to be too hopeful. She wouldn’t be able to take the truth if it turned out differently than she wants to see.

Letting out a deep, yet shaky breath, Lily stands and grabs a towel, wrapping it around herself and stepping out of the bathroom. The tub won’t overflow and the fact that she’s covered should be sign enough that she wants more than to draw attention to her nudity, that her intent is in something much more meaningful.

She finds Tiberius sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, shoulders hunched and body clearly tensed. She can hear a buzz of distraught vocals and his body has a faint shimmer of biotics and the fact that he’s so upset really hits her hard. She knows it’d be a softer blow to take a concussive shot in civvies than the guilt she feels knowing she’s why he won’t turn around though she knows he heard her.

“Hey,” she says softly, hoping he won’t take it as a refresher to their argument. “Can we talk?”

Tiberius rumbles, his shoulders slumping as he turns back to her, his mandibles fluttering. Lily swallows against the nerves, knows she needs to speak her peace and make him see that while she knows her reaction was wrong, she isn’t going to completely regret what she was  _ trying  _ to say.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” She walks closer to him and lays a hand on his shoulder, smiling ever so slightly that he doesn’t move away and even relaxes under her touch. “I snapped at you for no reason. I was wrong out there to act without thinking and just jumping from a height I  _ knew  _ was too high.” Taking a deep breath, she moves her hand towards his in silent plea and feels a flutter in her stomach when he takes her hand. “But I have to defend myself, even if I went about it wrong.” Squeezing his hand, she says, “Tibs, I am a soldier, an N-7. That means a lot to humans …. But I  _ do  _ know that you really do care if I get hurt, even by a stupid twisted ankle,” she adds with a huff. “And I’m sorry for getting upset that you care, just …. I just want you to watch out for me because we’re a team, not because we’re ….” She pauses a moment the right words. Instead, she squeezes his hand and says, “ _ This _ .”

Tiberius glances at their hands and rumbles, seeming to think it over before he nods softly and returns his gaze. “You’re right. And I’m sorry too. I don’t like you getting hurt, but I could have gone about it differently.” He pauses to look at their hands again, shifting so that they fit their fingers together. “Just tell me when you get hurt, okay?” Looking to her, he purrs and adds, “I won’t get angry by  _ how  _ it happened. I just want to be there to help you after it’s done, okay?”

She smiles at the hopeful, honest look in his eyes and nods. “Deal.” Stepping closer to him, she hugs him and closes her eyes when he wraps his arms around her, his vibrating thrumming against her chest. 

When they part, she looks over his face and, gauging that he really has moved on from the fight, smirks. “Now,” she starts, holding his hand as she backs up so that he stands and follows lest he lose the contact, “I still haven’t showered, so what do you say we have a  _ bath, _ instead?”

It takes only a second before he catches on and growls, moving quickly to snatch her up and carry her towards the bathroom. She laughs as he lifts her, cupping his head and shaking her own in amusement. If he’d have said no, she’d have lived, but it makes it all the more relieving that he wants to share in the beginning of her aftercare. Sure, he  _ said  _ he would, but she wasn’t going to assume given they just barely got over what has to be their first argument.

Tiberius sets her down beside the tub and helps her gingerly step into the hot water before turning it off, stripping quickly. The moment he slips into the opposite end of the tub, most likely with the intent to pay attention to her ankle, Lily scoots across the tub and climbs into his lap. She smirks when he growls, eyes darkening as his hands slide around her hips, and slips a hand beneath his crest, gently massaging the sensitive spot there. She’s not leaving any question in what she’s after and he lean into the touch, eyes closing, is all the agreement she needs to lean in and kiss along his neck.

She feels the vibration of his growling sigh against her lips and his hands on her body as one stays on her hips, thumb brushing about her groin as the other glides along her stomach. He cups her breast and strokes a thumb across her nipple, sending little bursts of pleasure as the pad of his finger flows smoothly through the water. Moaning softly, Lily nips with her flat teeth along his pulse and grinds her hips down against him until he lowers his head.

She immediately kisses him, tasting his unique taste as their tongues dance. He growls around her tongue and chases her when she withdraws, stroking and curling against her. The sensations of him, his body and the tub surrounding her, closing her off from the universe to focus on nothing but him. She moans into his mouth and cups his face, fingers stroking his mandibles as she feels him shift beneath her, spreading his legs to give room for his growing cock.

Her chuckle is rough as she drops a hand between them, ghosting her fingers over his length teasingly. She grins at his growl and shift of his hips for more and pulls back enough to speak, her lips caressing his mouth plates.

“I want you. Right here, right now.”

Tiberius groans and nods against her, hands slipping to her hips and squeezing. She lets him guide her up as she reclaims his mouth, kissing him hard, hungry to taste him as she lowers over him, taking him in with one long, smooth motion. Both of them moan, the sounds tangling as they each swallow the other’s pleasure and she grinds against him, waiting for her body to grow used to him enough to start moving.

She pulls back and uses his shoulders to move, rising until he nearly leaves her before lowering down again. He thrums and ducks his head to her shoulder and neck, nibbling and licking as he thrusts slightly whenever she lowers. They move together, his hands guiding her and mouth at her skin as she throws her head back with a low moan. She can distantly hear water splash over the lip of the tub filled a bit too much but doesn’t care, the cleanup well worth the pleasure of him within her.

Suddenly, she feels his hands shift enough that his thumb is at her clit, circling in an instant and making her stutter. She gasps and her toes curl as she bucks hard, taking a moment to collect herself enough to pick back up on her riding.

“Oh God,” she moans, the sound rumbling in her throat as she grips his shoulders and climbs higher, feeling the peak so close.

Tiberius groans against her skin, forehead pressing to her heated skin as he nods and adds sharp, quick thrusts She knows he’s just as near to the end as she is and she takes it as the perfect cue not to hold back, not to draw out their pleasure when the climax will feel so very incredible. With a few, hard thrust down onto him, her body grows stiff and she whines, clenching her eyes.

Her orgasm hits her like a speeding shot and she screams, head thrown back. She barely hears Tiberius moan as he holds her close, seeming to cum just as hard as his knot swells to lock them together. She grows still as the shocks of pleasure fire through her body, making her jerk small, uncontrollable twitches.

When she finally comes down, she chuckling breathlessly and slumps against his large body. Her limbs feel like lead and she can do nothing much nuzzle her cheek against his chest as she listens to the pounding of his heart and heavy breaths, but it’s the sweet rhythm of thrumming and other sounds that she can’t quite place that really make her feel sated in more ways than just sex can grant. Panting against him, she strokes her hand down his arm until she finds his hand and grabs it with a firm squeeze.

“Best. Makeup Sex. Ever,” she says between breaths, grinning when he huffs a surprised laugh beneath her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr!


End file.
